Into The Shadows
by In Stiches
Summary: A collection of various Danny Phantom dabbles based around the definitions of the word 'Shadow'.
1. 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom Vlad would have stayed in character during to movie.

…

..

.

Shadow - (1) partial darkness or obscurity within a part of space from which rays from a source of light are cut off by and interposed opaque body.

(2) A reflected image

.

..

…

Phantom was her sun, the bright focal point of her life ever since he'd personally saved it. She could stand in his ghostly radiance forever, bask in his spectral glow. She _belonged_ there by his side. She was perfect, he was perfect, and so they would be perfect together.

But Paulina was in shadow, not by his side, and she didn't know why. Something was there in her way; some opaque wall was blocking his light and leaving her in darkness.

He was her sun and was just as untouchable.

So she watched him from the darkness, longing for the sun as a flower at night.

…

..

.

If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden.

- Claudia Ghandi

.

..

…

At times it seamed to Vlad as if he were looking at mirror of himself as a young man. It was almost painful for Vlad to watch young Daniel fumble around, desperately trying to gain control of the life that was rushing past him at an alarming pace. It seemed as if He was only watching a dead duck, waiting for disaster to come, readying for Daniel's fall from grace.

Vlad moved one pawn forward and took the white king.

…

..

.

The greatness penalty of evildoing is namely to grow into the likeness of bad men.

-Plato

.

..

…


	2. 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom if I did I would have given Danni's story more closure.

…

..

.

Shadow – (3) shelter from danger or observation

(4)

- /a. / an imperfect and faint representation

-/b. / an imitation of something

.

..

…

Danni was not used to feeling safe, but here, snuggled between Danny and Maddie Fenton, surrounded by the Fenton family , she felt so. They were watching a movie, probably something ghost related, but Danni wasn't concentrating on the movie. Instead she was concentrating on the feeling of being surrounded by people who cared for you.

This family had a routine, a course of events that seemed to follow the same path everyday. It had been startling for her when she realized how easily she had fit in to the flow, like there had always been a role perfect for her. Like now, at the Fenton's family movie night, how there had been just enough room on the old periwinkle couch for her and how she seemed to fit perfectly in Maddie's arms like the woman was her real mother.

How she fit in _everyone's_ arms like they were her real _family _

She felt so safe here.

…

..

.

Safety doesn't happen by accident.

-Author Unknown

.

..

…/a./

This clone was _so_ close, but still he had far to go.

It was the best he had made so far…

But _she_ was still wrong.

Vlad sighed and went back to his notes, preparing to try again.

…

..

./b./

It didn't quite matter that she was just a clone of him.

It didn't quite matter that she was just an imitation of the real thing.

She was Danni.

She was a part of him, a part of his heart just as much as his real family was.

You can't make that.

.

..

…

Imitation is the highest form of flattery, but clones kind of get it wrong because we are promoting individuality and being proud of being yourself.

-Brian Molko

…

..

.

* * *

><p>refuses to let me keep my spaces on the definitions...sigh...<p>

Anyway, please review!


	3. 5 and 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom if I did the bad guys would have showed up more than once or twice.

.

..

…

Shadow – (5) the dark figure cast upon a surface by a body intercepting the rays from a source of light

(6) Phantom

…

..

.

Sam liked the shadows, the darkness that came when the light was blocked.

She didn't like this one however; this mental shadow Freakshow was casting acrossed her best friend's mind and blocking his natural light.

"_Don't scare me like that, Danny!"_

_He suddenly straightened his usually neon green eyes snapping into red faster than she could blink. He leaned over her._

"_How should I scare you?" he seemed to almost growl the words as his lips curled into a dark, twisted grin. _

She didn't like it at all.

.

..

…

"The darkness that surrounds us cannot hurt us. It is the darkness in your own heart you should fear."  
>…<p>

..

.

Danny Phantom was and meant different things to different people.

To most of Amity Park - a hero

To Paulina – a cute super powered boy to crush on

To Valerie – and enemy

To Vlad – a potential apprentice or a constant thorn in his side

To his parents – a threat to the family

To Danny, however, Phantom wasn't anything other than another face to look at in the mirror.

He was –after all – just a phantom.

.

..

…

Our greatest pretenses are built up not to hide the evil and the ugly in us, but our emptiness. The hardest thing to hide is something that is not there.

-Eric Hoffer

…

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>I Know theses ones are ridiculously short, please forgive me!<p>

Review please, as well!


	4. 7 and 8

**Disclaimer: **if I owned Danny Phantom Danni would have shown up more often.

…

..

.

Shadow – (7) Dark

(8) A shaded or darker portion of a picture

.

..

…  
>He should have known he'd snap one day.<p>

He should have known that the creeping darkness in his heart would eventually consume him.

But he hadn't and he lost everything as a result.

Here in the dark, cold, star littered space it was easy to find time to find time to contemplate his actions and the direct results of them.

Here in black oblivion it was easy to regret, let go, and forgive.

Not to mention wish for forgiveness in turn.

He knew that, in the aftermath of all that he had caused, he would most likely never go back, but it was good for him to work out the knots in his character that had cause this.

It was good for him to try to change, if only for his own benefit and sanity.

How ironic, that in this cosmic darkness and starlight, he was fighting to save himself from his own darkness

…

..

.

Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night

- Sarah Williams

.

..

…

Danny had many pictures in his locker now-a-days. The original one of him and his friends stood out in the middle; the rest were scattered icons of the memoires gathered since then.

Pictures of him and his sister

Pictures of him and Sam

Pictures of him and Tucker

Pictures of him and Valerie

And pictures of them all together before Jazz had left for college

New friends had been added and bad memoires forgotten through those pictures.

The inside of his locker was beginning to look like a photo album; which was directly where they were going once Jazz got home for the summer if his sister had anything to say about it – she had.

Of course, Danny had no complaints.

These pictures that littered his locker were of the happier times in his life, and it helped to remember that he even had happier moments in the middle of the worse ones.

No shadows lurked there.

…

..

.

But O, how bitter a thing it is to look into happiness through another man's eyes.

-William Shakespeare

.

..

…


	5. 9 and 10

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom Danny would have found out about Vlad's cat and then proceeded to tease him about it.

…

..

.

Shadow – (9) an attenuated form or a vestigial remnant

(10)

-/ a. / an inseparable companion or follower

-/ b. / one (as a spy or detective) that shadows

.

..

…

When Vlad Masters returned to earth, it was a quiet affair – as in no one knew. How could anyone have even recognized him now that he was only a thin skimming of the man he once was? Time had done its job, as had the lack of civilized essentials, and left him a fragile, old man with to many regrets.

Regrets he harbored little hope of redeeming.

But he was different now, didn't that count for something? He had changed just like everything else had in his absence. Didn't he at least get a second chance? He had, after all, fought his darkness and won, which was a feat not easily accomplished. Didn't he deserve something of a reward for that?

Vlad set up the chessboard one more time.

…

.. ( part 1)

.

He had to deal all at once with the packed regrets and stifled memories of an inarticulate lifetime.  
>- Edith Wharton<p>

.

..

…

Sam was not happy.

(Okay, so that was a lie. She was so happy she put her preppy mother to shame.)

She had gotten everything she'd ever, grudgingly hoped for and more. Life _should _have been just dandy even with the expected set backs of having a famous, half-ghost boyfriend/best friend.

But Paulina was quickly turning Sam's already dark disposition in to a pitch-black nightmare.

That _thing _was a constant bother, following Danny everywhere like a love-sick puppy. There were times Sam wanted to even attempt physical violence despite the automatic assumptions of a cat-fight it would bring.

(Screw just physical violence, Sam wouldn't have shed a tear of remorse after feeding her to the ghost animals that lingered in the Ghost Zone.)

Danny had more patience with Paulina than Sam did. He had done a lot of maturing here lately and calmly explained to Paulina time and time again that he was not interested in her.

But even Danny's new found patience was stating to wear thin when the popular girl crashed their first formal date.

(Sam could swear she saw Danny's eye twitch in annoyance as he talked to the girl.)

Well, Danny could grit his teeth all he wanted at Paulina's behavior, but Sam was **not** going to put up with it.

That next Monday would go down in history.

…

..

.

Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love.  
><strong>- <strong>George Eliot

.

..

…


	6. 11 and 12

**Disclaimer: **If I own Danny Phantom Tucker's PDA would have a ghost ray installed in it.

…

..

.

Shadow – (11) A small degree or portion

(12) A source of gloom or unhappiness

.

..

…

A small part of Valarie was jealous of Sam's position in Danny's life. Sam was the girl Danny loved now – had most likely loved all his life- and Valarie missed being that.

She knew however, that while she and Danny made a good team, the romance that had blossomed between them would have withered eventually. They were the perfect team, not the perfect couple.

But that small, traitorous part of her still cried out in protest sometimes.

_Would their romance really have died?_

_Why couldn't they have lasted? _

…

..

.

The hardest part of loving someone is when to let go,  
>and when to say goodbye.<p>

.

..

…

A pick at one's pride

An emphasis on one's insecurities

An exploitation of ones faults

Unhappiness and misery

Spectra smiled.

…

..

.

I have my share of insecurities, hopes and fears.  
>- Stephan Jenkins<p>

.

..

…

* * *

><p>Yes, I know these are extremely short and I apologize. I tried rewriting them longer but failed miserably.<p>

Please Review


	7. 13 and 14

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom do you think I would have to sit around and think up these goofy things?

…

..

.

Shadow – (13)

- /a. / an area near an object

- /b. / pervasive and dominant influence

(14) A state of ignominy or obscurity

.

..

… / a. /

All things were chaos.

In him

Around him

All that was left was destroyed buildings, scorched asphalt, and smashed vehicles –military or otherwise.

All that was left was spectral energy in the semblance of a humanoid form and a want for dispassionate destruction.

All that was left power and a haven from human emotion,

Dan looked at what surrounded him and laughed.

…

..

.

"Destruction: an annihilation that only man can provoke and only man can prevent."  
>- Elie Wiesel<p>

.

..

… / b. /

Phantom was not bad, only confused. Outside of his human half, he had no purpose and nothing to hold him. What was he to do without that purpose? How would he survive?

Neon eyes lit upon Vlad Masters as the man stilled in his bared presence.

Plasmius, on the other hand, had been around for years. The older ghost had enough hate and evil in his spectral energy to exist long after Vlad Masters was dead and gone. This ghost had a purpose if it was only to hate everything in site.

Phantom made his decision.

…

..

.

The herd seeks out the great, not for their sake but for their influence; and the great welcome them out of vanity or need.  
>- Napoleon Bonaparte<p>

**.**

**..**

…

He had spent his human life watching everyone else get the glory, the attention. It had seemed then that no matter the things he did, what others did was just better and disserved the most attention.

He _hated_ that.

He had died because of that hate.

He had died in an attempt to out do his older brother's jump record. When his horse failed to clear the jump, he'd fallen off and broken his neck.

But now, now he was the center of all attention. All things that made people look were perpetrated by him.

And no one was stealing his glory this time.

…

..

.

"There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about."

- Oscar Wilde

.

..

…

* * *

><p>Where is the "good" in goodbye?<p>

I'm going to miss this story, but unfortunately I have run out of definitions. Please review!


End file.
